The technology relates to a vehicle including a motor and a transmission.
In a vehicle including a motor as a driving source, direct current power supplied from a battery is converted in an inverter to alternating current power. The alternating current power is supplied to the motor. The inverter performs, for example, pulse width modulation (PWM) processing at a predetermined carrier frequency, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2012-254762.